Find Love Somewhere
by Little Princezz Everlazt
Summary: Kehidupan cinta Megumi dan Kei tidak berjalan sesuai dengan yang mereka rencanakan, Yahiro yang terus menolak cinta Megumi, dan Hikari yang berselingkuh. Mungkin ini sudah waktunya bagi mereka untuk berhenti dan mencari cinta di tempat yang lain. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

** ~Find Love Somewhere~ **

**Summary: **Kehidupan cinta Megumi dan Kei tidak berjalan sesuai dengan yang mereka rencanakan, Yahiro yang terus menolak cinta Megumi, dan Hikari yang berselingkuh. Mungkin ini sudah waktunya bagi mereka untuk berhenti dan mencari cinta di tempat yang lain. R & R.

* * *

**A/N: Translated from SleepingFish's story! **

**~Megumi's words in sketch pad= ''**

**Enjoy the reading guys!**

* * *

** ~Chapter 1~****Talking and Fighting~**

* * *

"Hhuuuuuuuh..." Sebuah napas panjang dan lelah terlepas dari bibir gadis berambut coklat , yang duduk di bangku panjang dan kuno. Angin meniupi rambut panjang bergelombang gadis muda itu, saat dia melihat ke papan sketsa yang mana diberikan oleh pria yang dicintanya. Megumi hanya duduk di sana sambil berpikir tentang berapa banyak upaya yang gagal untuk membuat Yahiro jatuh cinta padanya dan berapa banyak penolakan yang telah dia terima, termasuk hari ini. _'Apakah ini benar-benar cinta'_ pikiran mulai memenuhi kepalanya.

Hari itu, hanya beberapa jam dari sekarang, Megumi sekali lagi berusaha untuk membuat Yahiro jatuh cinta padanya. Dan, sama seperti waktu yang lainnya, dia ditolak. Tapi... Entah bagaimana saat ini... Itu lebih menyakitkan daripada yang lain.

_'Mengapa cinta itu menyakitkan?'_ Dia bertanya-tanya menggenggaman papan sketsanya dengan erat. Dia mendesah lagi.

"Megumi-chan?" Sebuah suara memanggilnya, mengejutkan gadis itu, dan dengan cepat menoleh untuk melihat sosok yang tidak asing...

'K-Kei!?' dia dengan cepat menulis, terkejut melihat temannya. 'Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?'

"Aku bisa menanyakan hal yang sama." Kei tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah bangku dan duduk di samping Megumi. "Jadi, mengapa kau di sini? Kamu biasanya tidak pergi keluar tanpa Jun atau Ryuu."

Bahu Megumi perlahan-lahan lebih rendah saat dia mengembuskan napas, sambil melihat ke bawah karena kekecewaan. 'Ini...rumit'

Kei melihat saat dia perlahan-lahan menurunkan papan sketsanya dan menatap jauh, dengan tampilan sedih di matanya. "Begitu rupanya... Yahiro menolakmu lagi."

Kata-kata Kei menembus jantung Megumi. 'Bagaimana kau tahu?' Kata-kata berguncang bersama dengan papan sketsa saat dia mengangkatnya.

"Yah, kurasa kau bisa mengatakan..." Kei menatap ke depan dan bersandar pada sandaran bangku. "Itu tertulis di wajahmu." Dia menyilangkan kakinya dan melipat lengannya. "Well, pertama-tama, ini sangat jarang bahwa kau pergi ke luar tanpa Jun atau Ryuu, yang berarti bahwa kau sedang kencan, yang kemungkinan besar dengan Yahiro. Kedua, kau di sini sendirian, yang berarti kau juga meninggalkannya atau dia meninggalkanmu, tapi aku ragu kau pergi karena Yahiro akan mengejarmu dan dia akan berada di sini sekarang, tapi dia tidak ada. Dan yang ketiga, tampang kesepian dan kecewa di wajahmu, mengatakan bahwa kencannya tidak berjalan sesuai yang diharapkan dan atau harus ditolak." Kei berbalik dan menatap Megumi "Itulah bagaimana aku tahu."

Mata Megumi berkedut mendengar kata-katanya. 'Yah, aku tidak berpikir bisa dengan mudah dibaca.' dia menulis dalam sebuah humph. 'Tapi, kau benar tentang kencan itu. Kencannya tidak berjalan sesuai rencanaku dan aku ditolak…lagi' Megumi tidak terlalu bangga untuk menulis kata-kata itu.

"Jangan sedih Megumi. Yahiro bukan tipe orang yang menunjukkan emosinya yang sebenarnya, terutama pada orang-orang yang dia cintai dan peduli," kata Kei.

Mereka tinggal diam selama beberapa detik. 'Oh! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, ' kata Megumi, untuk memecah keheningan. Kei tampak bingungan. 'Mengapa kau di sini?'

"Aku? Hanya keluar untuk mencari udara segar. Lalu aku melihatmu di sini dan berpikir untuk mampir dan mengobrol." Jawab Kei sambil tersenyum.

Megumi melihat senyum Kei. _'Eh? Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan cara Kei tersenyum sekarang... Entah bagaimana... Aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda... kesepian?... Tidak…depresi ... Tidak! Jangan... '_ Megumi memikirkan hal itu untuk beberapa saat. _'Ah...'_ dia melihat ke bawah dan menutup matanya. Dan bisikan yang sangat lembut meninggalkan bibirnya. "Terluka."

"Eh?" Kei dengan cepat berbalik menatapnya. "Apakah kau mendengar sesuatu?"

Megumi melompat karena terkejut 'Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa!' _'Wow Kei memiliki pendengaran yang benar-benar tajam. Tapi... pasti ada sedikit luka dalam senyuman itu, tapi apa yang menyakitinya?'_pikir Megumi saat dia melihat Kei melihat keluar menuju matahari terbenam.

"Sudah larut malam," katanya beralih ke arah Megumi, yang lamunannya tiba-tiba berhenti saat Kei berbicara. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi?" katanya sambil bangkit berdiri.

'Ya,' Megumi menjawab dengan cepat dan segera berdiri juga.

"Nah, sampai jumpa. Kuharap kita bisa lebih sering berkomunikasi," kata Kei.

'Yah! Sampai nanti,' balas megumi. Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan satu sama lain.

* * *

Megumi berbaring di tempat tidur memikirkan kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi hari ini sambil menggosok-gosok sisi papan sketsanya. Papan sketsa yang Yahiro berikan padanya saat 'kencan pertama' mereka yang benar-benar hanya sebuah upaya untuk membantu hubungan Akira dan Tadashi yang tetap tak tersentuh, dengan mengeluarkan Yahiro dari hubungan mereka. Ketahuilah bahwa saat dia berpikir tentang hal itu, kencan itu benar-benar gagal. Bukan saja Megumi gagal untuk membuat Yahiro mengatakan bahwa dia bersenang-senang, tapi seluruh ide itu benar-benar tidak berguna, karena Yahiro sama sekali tidak akan mengganggu hubungan Akira dan Tadashi.

_'Pria yang malang. Pasti sangat menyakitkan melihat gadis yang dicintai direbut pria lain. Meskipun begitu, Yahiro sangat mencintai Akira-chan sehingga dia tidak akan menghancurkan hubungan mereka.'_ Megumi mendesah sambil memikirkan hal itu. Dia duduk dan menarik kakinya merapat ke dadanya dan memeluk kakinya. _'Itu benar. Yahiro mencintai Akira, bukan aku.'_ Dia mendesah lagi _'Itu sangat sakit...'_ Dia mengencangkan pegangan pada kakinya, membawa kakinya lebih dekat ke dadanya .

_'Kurasa inilah yang dirasakan Yahiro pada Akira. Hal itu membuatku iri padanya. Pasti begitu sulit untuk menampung semua emosi yang dirasakan. Benar-benar frustrasi dan menyakitkan.'_Pikir Megumi sambil menatap langit tanpa bintang lewat jendela kamarnya. Dengan pelan menutup matanya dan meletakan kepalanya di lututnya.

_*'Yahiro bukan tipe orang yang menunjukkan emosinya yang sebenarnya, terutama pada orang-orang yang dia cintai dan peduli.'*_ Megumi membuka matanya dengan cepat ketika mengingat kata-kata Kei sebelumnya.

_'Tapi, bahkan dengan pikiran itu... Apakah dia mencintaiku dan hanya tidak menunjukkan hal itu atau apakah dia hanya menganggapku sebagai teman yang berharga? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Mungkin aku tidak harus bersedih, seperti yang Kei katakan.'_ Pikir Megumi.

_'Itu mengingatkanku, tadi... Kei datang. Kami mulai berbicara (baik dia berbicara dan aku menulis) kami duduk di sana selama beberapa saat, kemudian...'_ Megumi tiba-tiba teringat _'Lalu dia tersenyum dengan sedikit kesedihan dan sakit hati... Tapi, mengapa? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakannya. Apakah dia punya masalah di rumah atau sesuatu. Tidak, itu tampaknya tidak benar...atau mungkin juga iya. Masalah dengan Hikari... Tidak, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi...benarkan?'_ Megumi melepas kakinya dan duduk di samping tempat tidur. Dia berpikir sejenak. _'Sekarang aku berpikir tentang hal itu, aku tidak benar-benar tahu apapun tentang lebih bahwa dia adalah putra sulung dari keluarga Takishima, teman masa kecil Yahiro,Akira, dan Hikari, dia dan Hikari adalah saingan dan bahwa dia saat ini sedang berkencan dengan Hikari. Tapi itu semua aku tahu. Kami hampir tidak pernah memiliki percakapan yang hanya kami berdua. Itu mungkin karena kita selalu dengan teman-teman yang lain atau orang lain. Aku benar-benar harus belajar tentang teman-temanku lagi. Tapi tampaknya bahwa Kei sudah tahu begitu banyak tentang aku, untuk bisa melihat bagaimana hariku berjalan, dengan cara aku melihat.'_ Matanya berkedut saat memikirkan hal-hal itu.

Setelah pikirannya mulai tenang Megumi menatap ke luar jendela lagi. _'Tapi, kira-kira apa yang mengganggunya.'_

* * *

Megumi duduk di kursi biasanya di rumah kaca, menyeruput teh panas dan makan beberapa biskuit, yang baru saja dibuat Akira. Ini adalah hari biasa di rumah kaca. Tadashi memakan sebagian besar cemilan Akira, yang membuat Akira marah dan menyerangnya, tapi semua orang tahu betapa mereka saling mencintai. Ryuu sedang bermain dengan hewan lagi dan Jun hanya menonton drama Ryuu. Satu-satunya yang hilang adalah Kei dan Hikari. Untuk beberapa alasan keduanya tidak dapat ditemukan di mana pun. Nah karena mereka sedang berkencan, itu bukan masalah yang besar.

Tiba-tiba, Kei membuka pintu dengan keras dan berjalan masuk dengan penuh amarah. Aura gelap dan berat mengikutinya saat dia berjalan ke kursinya. Semua orang menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menatap Kei saat dia duduk di kursinya dan dangan marah membuka laptopnya, dan Hikari yang sama sekali tidak terlihat.

"Oi, Kei. Dimana Hikari-chan?" tanya Akira, mendorong Tadashi menjauh dari kue-kue yang tersisa di atas meja. Kei melemparkan tatapan maut pada Akira, dan dengan marah menutup matanya.

"Bagaimana aku tahu," Kei menjawab dengan jengkel. Dia mulai mengetik sesuatu di laptop, menekan setiap tombol turun dengan kekuatan ekstra.

"Kei! Kau-" Akira hendak protes tapi terganggu oleh ledakan besar yang datang dari pintu depan. Di sana berdiri Hikari yang tampak marah dan jengkel, masuk, seperti Kei, aura gelap dan berat mengelilinginya.

"OI! Takishima!" teriak Hikari saat dia menarik kerah baju Kei dan memaksanya untuk menatapnya. "DASAR BRENGSEK! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENINGGALKANKU DI SANA SEPERTI ITU!"

Kei melepaskankan dirinya dari cengkeraman Hikari. "Itu semua salahmu! Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau menyalahkan aku!" nada marah dan kesal terdengar saat dia berbicara.

"APA MAKSUDMU ITU BUKAN SALAHMU!? KAULAH YANG PERGI!" teriak Hikari.

Kei membanting tinjunya di atas meja. "SALAHKU!? APAKAH KAU BERCANDA!? SIAPA SAJA YANG ADA DI SANA BISA TAHU, KALAU ITU SALAHMU!" tukasnya.

Teman-teman mereka menatap dengan shock saat 'pasangan' itu berteriak satu sama lain. Bahkan Akira sampai kehilangan kata-kata.

_'Apa yang terjadi dengan Hikari dan Kei?'_ Megumi bertanya-tanya saat mereka berdua terus bertengkar. _'Kupikir mereka berada dalam hubungan yang sehat? Kurasa bahkan hubungan mereka tidak bisa menghindari pertengkaran.'_ Megumi mengamati saat pertengkaran itu semakin agresif dari menit ke menit. _'Tapi entah mengapa, ini tidak merasa seperti pertengkaran 'aku sukayang ini dan kau sukayang itu' yang normal yang dilewati hampir setiap pasangan.'_

**(Pertengkaran berlangsung)**

'Mereka sudah bertengkar selama berjam-jam!' teriak Megumi pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya berkedut saat dia terus menonton dan mendengarkan Hikari dan Kei berdebat.

Pertengkaran Kei dan Hikari menjadi begitu panas bahwa mereka bahkan bertengkar sampai di luar dan mulai melempar kursi-kursi. Ryuu dan Jun, keduanya menonton dengan takjub, sedangkan Akira dan tadashi berusaha untuk menghentikan mereka agar tidak menhancurkan semua perabotan mereka.

Ini benar-benar kekacauan. Kursi terbang, orang-orang berteriak, ekspresi bingung dan aura-aura gelap. Ini adalah tornado kegilaan. Bagian yang lebih buruk adalah tidak ada orang lain, selain Hikari dan Kei, tahu apa yang mereka ributkan. Mereka terus berteriak satu sama lain mengatakan "Itu salahmu!" atau "Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu sendiri!" Orang lain hanya berfokus pada berusaha untuk tidak terkena perabotan-perabotan yang terbang, yang digunakan pasangan ini sebagai senjata.

Megumi sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Pertanyaan terus menumpuk di kepalanya. 'Apa yang mereka ributkan?' diikuti dengan 'Mengapa mereka seperti ini?' kemudian 'Bertanggung jawab untuk apa!?' kemudian 'Kenapa mereka menggunakan perabotan sebagai senjata!?' dan yang pertanyaan paling terkenal MEREKA INI APA!? Tidak ada manusia normal dapat bertahan 4 jam melempar kursi!' Semakin dia memikirkan hal itu, semakin banyak pertanyaan yang berkumpul. Jadi tumpukan pertanyaan itu tidak pernah berakhir dan sudah cukup jelas bahwa semua orang berpikiran yang sama.

Matanya berkedut lagi. Dia menurunkan kepalanya dan tangannya mengepal ke dalam kepalan. Jun melihat tindakannya ini.

"Megumi-chan?" tanya Jun.

Tiba-tiba, Megumi berlari ke tengah lapangan besar yang penuh dengan rumput, di antara Kei dan Hikari yang sedang berteriak satu sama lain.

"Megumi-chan! Tunggu! Itu berbahaya!" Ryuu berteriak padanya, tapi Megumi mengabaikannya.

Dia tiba-tiba berhenti, berdiri di antara pasangan itu, yang akan melemparkan sepasang kursi satu sama lain, tapi tiba-tiba berhenti akibat kemunculan teman mereka. Megumi mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan... **"BERHENTI!"** dia berteriak sekeras yang dia bisa, yang menyakiti 10x lipat sakitnya dari yang sebagaimana mestinya. Teriakannya yang begitu keras membuat mereka semua terlempar dan jatuh.

Beberapa detik telah berlalu dan semua orang mulai sadar. Kei adalah yang pertama mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Megumi yang terengah-engah dan tampak marah. Sebuah ekspresi terkejut melintasi wajah Kei. Megumi dengan cepat berbalik dan menatap Hikari, yang juga shock.

"Apa yang salah dengan kalian berdua!? Kalian sudah bertengkar empat jam tanpa berhenti! Selain itu, tak ada satupun dari kami yang tahu apa masalah kalian!" teriak Megumi. Semua orang menatapnya dengan kaget. "Apa yang membuat kalian bertengkar seperti ini!? Jika kalian terus bertengkar seperti ini, maka kalian tidak akan memiliki hubungan yang bahagia! Sekaran, kalian beritahu kami apa masalah kalian atau diskusikan itu berdua dengan cara yang beradab!" dia menyatakan dengan marah, menatap ke arah Kei kemudian Hikari. "Apa sudah jelas!" itu kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum keheningan memenuhi tempat itu.

Mereka semua berdiri dan menatap Megumi dengan shock. Matanya sedang menatap mata kei, penuh dengan amarah.

"Megumi-chan..." kata Kei dengan lembut. Mata Megumi menerawang, mengejutkan Kei. Dan dengan cepat melihat ke tempat lain. Kei menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menatap Hikari, yang berada di sisi Megumi. "Kau benar. Itu salahku. Maafkan aku Hikari." Dia meminta maaf.

Cemberut marah di wajah Megumi perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi senyum samar. Dia kemudian berbalik menghadap Hikari dan cukup terkejut wajah Hikari yang marah berubah menjadi cemberut. "Hikari-chan?"

"Aku… Aku memaafkanmu, Kei." Cemberut di wajah Hikari tidak menghilang. Segera setelah dia mengatakan itu, dia berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka, yang menyebabkan Kei mengejarnya.

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi?" tanya Tadashi.

* * *

Sudah berhari-hari sejak insiden itu dan Megumi belum melihat Kei atau Hikari sejak saat itu. Megumi semakin khawatir, begitu pula teman-teman yang lain.

Dia berbaring di tempat tidurnya, sekali lagi. Pertanyaan yang dipikirkannya saat itu masih belum terjawab dan yang baru muncul lagi setiap harinya. Megumi mendesah. _'Apa yang mereka lakukan? Tak satu pun dari kami yang mendengar apapun dari mereka sejak hari itu. Mungkin mencampuri urusan mereka bukanlah ide yang bagus... Tapi kalau aku tidak melakukannya, mereka akan saling membunuh, dan perabotan kami juga akan hancur semua.'_ Megumi langsung mengingat ekspresi dan wajah cemberut Hikari itu. _'Ada apa dengan ekspresi itu? Kupikir pasti Hikari akan senang, tapi dia malah berjalan pergi dengan wajah cemberut. Mungkin aku harus mengirim pesan padanya, bertanya apa dia baik-baik saja.' _

Megumi meraih ponselnya yang terletak di sisi kanan tempat tidurnya. Sebelum dia bisa mengambilnya, ponselnya berbunyi. Dia cepat-cepat duduk di tempat tidur dan meraih ponselnya. _'Sebuah pesan teks dari Kei?'_ Dia melihat ponselnya dengan terkejut.

**To Megumi,  
**  
_Hai Megumi, ini Kei. Bisakah kau datang ke taman, di mana kita bertemu minggu lalu? Aku perlu mendiskusikan sesuatu denganmu.  
_  
**From Kei.**

Megumi mulai membalas pesannya.

**To Kei,  
**  
_Aku tidak keberatan bertemu denganmu. Kapan?  
_  
**From Megumi.**

Dia menunggu balasannya.

**To Megumi,**

_Hari ini. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan menemuiku dalam 30 menit. Terima kasih Megumi. Oh dan... Jangan beritahu Ryuu atau Jun.  
_  
**From Kei.**

Megumi melirik jamnya. _'4:00 pm. Aku ingin tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan Kei.'_ Dia berdiri dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju lemari. _'Aku harus bersiap-siap.'_

* * *

Kei menatap Megumi dengan kaget, saat Megumi bernapas dengan berat, memegang dadanya dan menggenggam erat papan sketsanya. "M-Megumi-chan? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Megumi mendongakkan kepadanya, dengan mulut terbuka dan jarinya, seolah-olah untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Kei dengan lembut menepuk punggungnya saat dia mulai bernapas.

Setelah napas Megumi mulai teratur, mereka berdua duduk di bangku. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Mengapa kau berlari ke sini? Halte bus hanya beberapa meter dari sini."

'Aku melewatkannya dan halte berikutnya 25 meter dari sini. Jadi aku berlari.' Dia tersenyum lemah. Kei melihat papan sketsanya selama beberapa detik dan mulai tertawa.

'Eh!? Apanya yang lucu?'

"Tidak, hanya saja," Kei menyeka air mata dari matanya "Kau bisa naik bus lain lagi untuk kembali ke sini." Dia cekikikan setelah melihat ekspresi kaget di wajah Megumi. "Terima kasih. Aku belum tertawa selama beberapa hari ini." Dia menghela napas lega.

'Mengapa seperti itu?' Megumi bertanya penuh kebingungan. Kei menatapnya untuk satu atau dua detik, lalu mencondongkan badannya ke depan, menempatkan siku pahanya.

"Sebenarnya itu yang ingin kuberbicara denganmu." Dia berbalik dan menatap mata Megumi. "Aku berencana untuk putus dengan Hikari."

_'Apa...'_

* * *

A/N: Here chapter 1, direview ya, thank you^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**~Find Love Somewhere~**

**A/N: ~Kei talking through phone = ****"Underlined" **

**Hope u like this!**

* * *

**~Chapter 2~Crying Together~**

* * *

'A-apa! Kau melakukan apa!?' Megumi berharap bahwa apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kei hanyalah lelucon atau bahwa Megumi salah mendengarnya. 'Kau bercanda kan!? Kau benar-benar akan putus dengan Hikari-chan!'

"Aku takut tidak, aku tidak bercanda." Kei mendesah.

Megumi memberinya ekspresi sedih dan terkejut. 'Aku hanya...tidak pernah berpikir...Wow.'

"Aku hanya benar-benar harus memberitahu seseorang."

'Tapi. Apakah kau benar-benar yakin akan hal itu? Maksudku, kau menghabiskan lebih dari separuh hidupmu mencoba untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya! Dan sekarang kau mendapatkannya. Apakah kau benar-benar akan membiarkannya pergi dengan mudah!?' Megumi menulis di papan sketsanya.

" Yah ... "

'Bukan hanya itu,' Megumi memotong kalimat Kei 'Apa yang akan terjadi pada Hikari? Dia akan terluka dan Akira, kemungkinan besar akan mencoba untuk membunuhmu! Dan bagaimana jadinya anatar kau dan Hikari?! Dan Hikari adalah orang yang hebat! Mengapa kau ingin putus dengannya? Aku tidak mengerti. Kei! Apa yang kau pikirkan!? Mengapa, Kei?! Kenapa?!' Sekarang Megumi sudah berlutut di bangku dan mengangkat papan sketsanya ke wajah Kei.

"M-Megumi?" kata Kei berusaha untuk tidak squished oleh Megumi. "Tenang."

'OMG! Maafkan aku, Kei." Megumi meminta maaf, setelah menyadari dia berada di tepi bangku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengharapkanmu untuk mengatakan hal itu. Setelah semuanya, aku bertanya pada diri sendiri pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sama." Kei tampak kecewa lagi.

'Begitu. Tapi kalian berdua terlihat begitu serasi dan kalian adalah seperti 2 kacang polong! Apa yang berubah?'

"Aku tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang berubah di antara kami. Sejujurnya, aku bahkan tidak tahu alasan sebenarnya aku putus dengan Hikari. Kupikir itu karena kita tidak bisa setuju untuk suatu hal. Semuanya hanya berakhir dengan pertengkaran. Bahkan jika berdebat tentang hal yang konyol, kita tidak pernah bisa setuju satu sama lain." Kei mendesah. "Aku tidak berpikir hubungan kami bisa terus seperti ini."

'Tapi bukankah setiap hubungan seperti itu?' Megumi menulis dengan pelan, yang mana menarik perhatian Kei. 'Semua orang pasti punya pertengkaran. Kita hanya harus belajar untuk saling memaafkan, sebaliknya tidak ada yang bisa diselesaikan.' Mata kei melebar ketika dia membaca. 'Tidak ada hubungan yang sempurna. Tidak ada yang bisa menghindari perselisihan. Setiap orang berbeda. Akan selalu ada saat itu di mana kita tidak bisa melihat sudut pandang lain, tapi kita tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja, jika tidak, tidak ada yang bisa bekerja.' Megumi menatap Kei, yang menatapnya kembali dengan ekspresi terkejut. 'Aku tahu kau mencintainya dan kau harus membiarkan dia tahu hal itu.'

'Kei. Jangan menyerah akan Hikari-chan.' Rambut Megumi mengalir sebagai dingin , pukulan udara namun menyegarkan . Jatuh bunga sakura yang dijemput oleh angin dan mengapung di sekitar udara .

Kei memberinya sebuah senyum lemah, tapi hangat. "Terima kasih, Megumi."

**~xoxo~**

Beberapa hari telah berlalu. Semuanya tampak baik-baik saja. Semua orang sudah kembali menikmati teh dan biskuit mereka, tersenyum dan tertawa.

Namun, entah bagaimana Kei tidak merasa baik. Malam sebelumnya dia telah mengatakan pada Hikari bahwa dia mencintainya, tetapi sesuatu tidak terasa benar. Tidak hanya terasa benar, tetapi dia memiliki dorongan yang kuat untuk memberitahu Megumi tentang hal itu. Sekarang ketika dia berpikir lagi tentang hal itu, Megumi sudah banyak membantunya hari itu dan dia tidak membalas kebaikannya.

Kei melirik Megumi dari sudut matanya. Dia melihat Megumi dengan bahagia menyeruput tehnya. Kei menutup mata dan mendesah.

"Apa ada yang tidak beres, Kei?" tanya Hikari.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Dia memberinya Hikari sebuah senyum. Kei mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai mengirim pesan pada seseorang .

**To Megumi,**

_Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Ketika semuanya sudah pulang. Apa bisa?_

**From Kei.**

Megumi mendongkak dan menatap Kei, yang masih terus melihat ponselnya.

**To Kei,**

_Tentu! Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan Hikari-chan?_

**From Megumi.**

Kei melirik Megumi, yang juga sedang meliriknya.

**To Megumi,**

_Bukan. Ini tentang kamu._

**From Kei.**

Megumi memberinya tampang bingung.

**To Kei,**

_Aku? Ada apa denganku?_

**From Megumi.**

**To Megumi,**

_Kau akan tahu nanti._

**From Kei.**

**~xoxo~**

Semua orang sudah pulang, kecuali Megumi dan Kei.

'Jadi, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hikari-chan?' tanya Megumi.

"Berjalan dengan lancer. Kami bahakan akan kencan Jumat ini." balas Kei. "Tapi cukup tentang aku dan Hikari. Aku memanggilmu ke sini untuk berbicara tentangmu."

'Aku?'

Kei tersenyum "Untuk membantuku dengan Hikari, aku akan membalas budi." Megumi menatapnya dengan bingung. "Aku akan membantumu supaya bisa mendapatkan Yahiro."

'Eh?'

"Dengar. Yahiro dan aku adalah teman sejak kecil. Aku tahu satu atau dua hal tentang orang itu. Percayalah padaku, lain kali kau memiliki kencan, aku akan diam-diam ikut untuk membantumu."

'Kei...?'

"Aku tahu! Mengapa tidak Sabtu ini saja?" seru Kei.

'Eh? Tapi bukankah katamu kau punya kencan dengan Hikari Jumat ini?'

"Yeah, tapi itu sehari setelah itu. Jangan khawatir akan baik-baik. Aku akan mengurus semuanya." Kei tersenyum.

'Bukannya aku tidak menghargai apa yang kau lakukan, tapi...mengapa kau melakukan ini?' tanya Megumi.

Kei memberinya senyum hangat. "Karena kau, aku masih bersama-sama dengan Hikari." Kata-katanya mengejutkan Megumi. "Aku benar-benar akan putus dengan Hikari untuk alasan yang tidak jelas. Tapi setelah berbicara denganmu, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas sekarang."

_'Kei...'_ 'Oke.'

**~xoxo~**

_'Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini!'_ Megumi menutup matanya rapat-rapat saat dia berteriak pada dirinya sendiri. Dia memegang papan sketsa ke dadanya sambil menunggu Yahiro datang.

**"Jangan khawatir, Megumi."** Sebuah suara berasal dari _ear bud_ di telinganya. **"Aku ada di sini untuk membimbingmu."**

Megumi cepat-cepat meraih ponselnya dan mulai mengetik.

**To Kei,**

_Aku tidak berpikir aku bisa melakukannya! Ayo katakana saja pada Yahiro untuk melupakan pertemuan ini!_

**From Megumi.**

**"Sudah terlambat untuk mundur sekarang. Selain itu kupikir aku melihat Yahiro dalam perjalanan! Santai saja."**

Megumi berusaha keras untuk bersikap normal dan tenang. Dia mulai berkedut dan menggeliat di kursi tempat dia duduk di sebelah toko kopi.

**"Tenang, Megumi! Dia datang."**

Beberapa detik berlalu sebelum Yahiro tiba-tiba duduk di kursi tepat di depan Megumi, dan menyebabkan Megumi tegang. Yahiro meletakan lengannya di sandaran dan menyilangkan kakinya.

"Jadi, apa alasan khusus Kei mengatakan padaku untuk menghabiskan hari ini denganmu?" tanya Yahiro.

Jantung Megumi berdetak super cepat. 'Aku tidak tahu.'

"Hmmmm... Jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan hari ini." Dia menyeringai.

'Aku tidak tahu.' Megumi mengangkat papan sketsanya dengan gugup.

**"Berjalan-jalan di taman"** Kei berbisik melalui telepon .

'Mengapa kita tidak berjalan-jalan di taman saja?' tawar Megumi.

"Itu bukan ide yang buruk." Wajah Megumi berubah cerah. "Ini adalah yang pertama sejak sekian lama." Yahiro tertawa kecil saat dia bangkit dari duduknya, menyebabkan Megumi jengkel.

"Well, jangan hanya duduk di sana. Ayo pergi!" Yahiro berteriak pada Megumi. Megumi cepat-cepat berdiri dan berlari mengikuti Yahiro, kemudian berbalik dan melihat ke tempat di mana Kei sedang bersembunyi.

**"Jangan khawatir. Aku tepat di belakangmu."** kata Kei sebelum pindah dari gedung ke semak-semak, membuntuti Megumi dan Yahiro. Dia membuntuti mereka sepanjang jalan ke taman.

'Di sini indah. Aku suka datang ke taman ini.' Megumi tersenyum hangat menikmati pemandangan.

"Coba kutebak kau datang ke sini sendirian, huh?" Yahiro mulai tertawa dan mata Megumi berkedut.

"Huuuuuu... Ingatkan aku lagi, mengapa kau mencintai brengsek ini?" kata Kei yang bersandar di pohon dekat mereka.

_'Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kenapa aku mencintai Yahiro?'_ Megumi bertanya-tanya saat mereka terus berjalan. _'Tampangnya? Bukan'_ Dia menggeleng sambil memikirkan hal itu. _'Kedudukannya? Aku rasa tidak. Kekayaannya? Tidak. Kepribadiannya? Jelas tidak! Lalu apa?'_

BANG! Megumi menabrak pohon .

"Oi, Megumi! Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Yahiro mengangkatnya dari tanah dan membersihkan kepalanya dari daun-daun. "Geez. Lain kali perhatikan ke mana kamu berjalan. Kamu bisa melukai dirimu sendiri."

Wajah Megumi mulai memerah. Dia membersihkan dirinya yang peuh dengan daun, kemudian mengambil papan sketsanya. 'Terima kasih.'

_'Oh. Itu. Aku jatuh cinta dengan hatinya.'_

"Ayo duduk di sini." Yahiro duduk di bangku tepat di samping mereka.

**"Apakah kau baik-baik saja, Megumi?"** Kei bertanya. Megumi mengangguk sebagai jawaban .

_'Aku jatuh cinta dengan hatinya. Tapi hanya itu saja. Kepribadiannya, aku mungkin akan benar-benar membencinya, tapi aku bisa melihat kehangatan dalam dirinya. Dia tega, tapi aku tidak berpikir itu karena sengaja. Dia mendorong semua orang menjauh, tapi untuk alasan yang bisa diperdebatkan. Dia seorang individu yang membingungkan. Membuat aku bertanya-tanya apakah itu hal yang benar bagiku untuk jatuh cinta dengannya?'_ Megumi mengernyit saat memikirkannya.

"Ada apa dengan cemberut itu. Membuatku merasa seperti kau tidak mengagumi kehadiranku." goda Yahiro.

'Aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu.' Megumi tersipu.

"Hmmm... Jadi, bagaimana latihan nyanyimu?" Yahiro meletakan tangannya di belakang kepala. _'Dia peduli, tapi...'  
_  
'Baik-baik saja. Aku belum belajar banyak, tapi aku merawat suaraku.'

"Kau harus berlatih lagi. Kau akan bisa bernyanyi dan tidak hanya di ruang terbuka." Kata Yahiro. _'Dan dia menyemangatiku, tapi...'_

"Tapi itu akan terjadi dalam waktu yang sangat lama." Dia tertawa. _'Dia benar-benar sangat brengsek!'_

**"Dia benar-benar berubah dari seorang pria yang baik menjadi pria yang menyebalkan."**Kata Kei sambil tertawa. Megumi tersenyum mendengarnya dan ikut tertawa sedikit. _'Kau benar. Tapi bisakahaku benar-benar memulai hubungan dalam kondisi seperti ini, atau setelah akumemulai itu hanya akan berantakan.'_

"Hei, Megumi. Aku benar-benar harus mengatakan sesuatu." Kata Yahiro memulai. Megumi memberinya perhatian penuh padanya. "Aku punya pacar."

Mata Megumi melebar mendengar kata-katanya .

**"M-Megumi..."** Kei bertanya khawatir .

"Bukankah itu menakjubkan? Aku tidak pernah berpikir aku akan jatuh cinta lagi setelah kehilangan Akira pada Tadashi, tapi aku jatuh cinta lagi! Dia menakjubkan." Kata Yahiro penuh kegembiraan.

**~xoxo~**

**Di sisi lain di balik pohon**

_'Dia tidak bisa benar-benar serius berbicara tentang pacar barunya di depan Megumi!'_ Kei berkata pada dirinya sendiri. _'Apa yang dia pikirkan?! Apakah dia tidak melihat Megumi, atau sesuatu? Apakah dia buta ini? Apa yang salah dengannya?! Megumi telah mencoba untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya selama berbulan-bulan dan dia akhirnya mendapatkan pacar bahkan tanpa Megumi mengetahui?'_ Kei memperbesar lensa teropongnya agar bisa melihat lebih dekat.

Yahiro terus berbicara tentang pacar barunya yang menakjubkan. Megumi menatapnya dengan ekspresi kosong, poninya menutupi matanya. Tidak ada kata-kata yang tertulis di papan sketsanya.

**"Megumi?"**

"Bukankah itu bagus!" Yahiro akhirnya selesai berbicara. Megumi menatapnya dan mulai menulis.

_'Apa yang akan dia katakan?'_ Kei bertanya-tanya.

'Aku sangat gembira untukmu!' Sebuah senyum besar melintasi wajahnya.

_'M-Megumi ...'_ Kei yang terkejut dengan jawabannya .

'Dia terdengar hebat. Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya.' Megumi menulis lagi. Yahiro tersenyum kembali.

"Sebenarnya, mengapa kau tidak datang ke festival besok malam saja. Kita bisa bertemu di sana."

'Kedengarannya sempurna.' Megumi dengan senang hati menerima.

_'Itu menyakitkan.'_ Kei mengerutkan kening saat dia melihat Megumi tersenyum pada Yahiro. _'Itu menyakitkan, namun kau menyembunyikannya...Kenapa?'_

**~xoxo~**

Megumi berlari menuju jembatan untuk bertemu dengan Kei setelah Yahiro pergi. Di sana dia bertemu dengan Kei yang sedang cemberut.

'Ada apa, Kei?'

"Kenapa?"

'Eh?'

"Yahiro baru saja bilang kalau dia punya pacar dan semua yang kau lakukan adalah tersenyum dan menurutinya, ketika hal itu menyakitimu. Mengapa kau menahannya?" Kei bertanya tegas.

Megumi tersenyum sambil mengerutkan kening. 'Karena itu menyakitkan.' Mata Kei melebar. 'Semakin banyak dia bicara tentang pacar barunya, semakin banyak rasa sakit tumbuh dan semakin aku ingin menangis. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Yang bisa kulakukan adalah tersenyum.' Megumi berbalik dan memandang matahari terbenam . 'Ini lucu. Ketika kau bertanya mengapa aku mencintainya, aku memikirkan hal itu. Dan aku pernah jatuh cinta dengan hatinya...'

Kei merasa aneh bahwa ia menggunakan kata pernah.

'Tapi hanya itu yang kucintai darinya. Semakin aku memikirkannya, semakin cinta itu berubah menjadi rasa kasihan. Satu-satunya alasan aku jatuh cinta dengan dia karena aku merasa kasihan padanya dan harus membuatnya merasa lebih baik.' Megumi terkikik. 'Sulit untuk menuliskan ini, daripada mengatakan. Apakah kau keberatan jika aku menggunakan suaraku sebentar saja?'

Kei terkejut dengan tawaran itu. "Tentu, tapi suaramu."

'Sedikit tidak ada ruginya.' Dia meletakkan papan sketsanya. "Kadang-kadang aku bertanya-tanya mengapa aku berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan suaraku, ketika semua yang benar-benar dapat kulakukan adalah membuat orang pingsan. Tapi ketika Yahiro mengatakan dia menyukai suaraku, aku memutuskan untuk terus mencoba mempertahankannya. Mungkin itu alasan lain aku jatuh cinta padanya."

Kei menemukan dirinya menyukai cara berbicara Megumi. Terdengar begitu polos, walaupun kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, penuh kesedihan. Atau begitulah pikirnya.

"Jika kau jatuh cinta padanya, maka mengapa kau menyerah begitu cepat? Bahkan setelah semua pelajaran yang kau berikanpadaku tentang tidak menyerah akan Hikari. Apa yang membuat keadaanmu berbeda dariku?" tanya Kei. Megumi berbalik menatapnya dia, kemudian berbalik lagi membelankanginya.

"Aku berpikir tentang bagaimana Yahiro itu, kemudian berpikir tentang apa yang akan jika aku berpacaran dengannya. Apakah ada yang berubah? Apakah semuanya hanya akan berantakan pada akhirnya, atau hanya akan berakhir dramatis? Aku tidak berpikir aku bisa bertahan melewati hal itu. Mungkin membiarkan dia pergi adalah ide yang tepat..."

Kei mendesah. "Lalu apakah baik bagiku untuk mengatakan bahwa, aku putus dengan Hikari."

Mata Megumi melebar. "Apa?! Bahkan setelah hubunganmu berjalan dengan begitu baik?"

"Hubungan kami mungkin terlihat seperti itu. Kadang-kadang, jika kami beruntung, kami bisa setuju satu sama lain. Tapi hubungan kami seluruhnya sudah berantakan. Segala sesuatu yang kau katakan tentang hancurnya suatu hubungan sedang terjadi pada kami sekarang. Semuanya berubah, menghancurkan persahabatan kami. Dia bahkan menghancurkan kepercayaanku."

"Apa yang kau maksudkan dengan itu?" Megumi bertanya.

Kei bersandar di pagar. "Sehari sebelum kencan kami, aku menemukan bahwa dia berselingkuh. Dia memiliki percakapan panjang dengan pria lain. Pada awalnya kupikir itu hanya kerabatnya, tapi akhirnya aku bertanya pada Hikari tentang hal itu. Berubah menjadi pertengkaran besar. Pada akhirnya, aku menyadari bahwa jika hubungan ini terus berlanjut, kita hanya akan semakin terpisah. Jadi, kita memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya, meskipun kita tahu itu sudah berakhir."

Megumi mengerutkan kening. "Kau bercanda!? Bahkan setelah semua yang kau lakukan, Hikari berselingkuh!?" nada sedihnya membuat hati Kei tenggelam.

"Bahkan ketika kau mengatakan hal itu, rasa sakit terasa dua kali seperti yang aku rasakan dan kau masih cukup kuat untuk menyembunyikan dengan begitu baik." Megumi terisak-isak. "Kau menyembunyikan emosimu begitu baik, namun aku bisa merasa kau terluka. Rasanya sakit! Aku tahu aku berkata aku tidak akan menangis untuk diriku sendiri, tapi... Biarkan aku menangis untukmu juga." Dia mulai menangis keras. Beberapa cegukan di sana-sini.

Sebuah tepukan lembut, menyebabkan Megumi mengankat wajahnya. Dan bahkan melalui air mata, dia bisa melihat Kei tersenyum. Sebuah pelukan hangat dan tegas, membuat Megumi terkejut. Megumi segera balas memeluk Kei dan keduanya jatuh ke dalam atmosfer yang nyaman.

"Jika kau menangis untukku maka itu akan adil jika aku menangis untukmu juga." Saat Kei mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Megumi merasakan air mata menetes ke bahunya.

_'Satu-satunya orang yang pernah akutangisi adalah Yahiro... rasanya menyenangkan menangis untuk orang lain juga...'_

"Terima kasih."

*Ba-thump*

* * *

**A/N: Chap 2 is finished. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya. Thankies^-^**


End file.
